Internship in Kinnetik with Love
by AdrianKoehler
Summary: Justin adalah mahasiswa PIFA memikat dan sangat cerdas yang diterima magang di Kinnetik, ketertarikan Justin akan Bos-nya aka Brian Kinney sangat besar, bagaimanakah hubungan keduanya dalam kantor? apakah akan berlanjut ke hubungan asmara? Take a glance guys! Justin is student of PIFA, he is charming, funny and sexy, his boss Brian Kinney love to have him at work and his life :)
1. First day at Kinnetik

**~ Internship in Kinnetik with Love~**

Justin membuka matanya, dia melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk dari _smartphone_ nya, tanpa perlu repot beranjak dari kasur, dia berusaha membuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk, pesan pertama dari sahabatnya Daphne yang ingin bertemu dengan Justin, Daphne ingin mengenalkan Chad, pacar barunya,Daphne sudah lama bercerita tentang Chad, seorang mahasiswa transfer dari Boston yang kebetulan juga sekelas dengan Daphne, tapi baru kali ini sahabatnya sejak kecil itu mengajaknya bertemu dengan Chad.

-_Hey Justin, kenapa tadi malam kamu 'ga angkat telepon aku? Kamu kemana aja? Ketemuan di Street Cafe nanti sore 'yuk? Aku mau kenalin kamu sama seseorang :wink , ok, catch u later boy._

Justin hanya tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya ini cepat sekali mendapat pacar baru, tanpa menyebutkan nama, Justin tahu kalau Chad adalah orang yang akan diajak Daphne nanti sore, setelah putus dari Jeremy, Daphne sangat ingin sekali mendapatkan pacar baru, menurutnya, ia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa cinta, _yea right!_. Pesan berikutnya datang dari teman sekampusnya, Kate, pesan yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Justin membuka mata lebar-lebar,

- _Justin, you going not to believe this! Mark sudah dapat izin magang di Bernis and Syndicate! Kurt ehmm, yang ganteng itu, udah dapat tempat magang di Gardner, Vivian udah dapat izin di Lou & Frenitz, Cuma kita Justin yang belum dapat tempat magang! Ahhh... ok i'll call u later, i've been busy with my stupid searching for internship program._

Pesan teks terakhir dari Kate membuat Justin harus lompat dari tempat tidurnya, ia langsung meraih laptop dari meja belajarnya dan tak sabar segera membuka e-mail balasan dari beberapa agensi iklan dimana ia mendaftar untuk program magang.

"ah, sial, semuanya _udah_ dapat tempat magang, aku malah bangun kesiangan" gerutu Justin, ia hanya berharap tidak bertemu dengan Kurt, menurutnya Kurt adalah seorang _homophobic_, meskipun ia ganteng dan tinggi, dan semua gadis di PIFA memujanya, tetapi tidak bagi Justin, suatu hari Kurt pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Faggot! Cukup dengan alasan itu untuk Justin untuk menjauhinya, dia tidak ingin kejadian dengan Hobbs si brengsek terulang.

Justin dengan jantung berdegup membuka e-mailnya, ia harus bisa mendapatkan program internship sekarang, jika tidak, ia harus menunggunya hingga semester depan, dan itu sangat membuang waktu bagi Justin. Ia sangat berharap untuk segera masuk ke suatu agensi iklan, namun disisi lain ia tidak ingin sekantor dengan Kurt Tunney. Justin dengan cermat membaca surel paling atas dilayarnya "ah akhirnya, Kinnetik! _I'm coming!_" Justin tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraanya, akhirnya ia diterima juga, "_poor_ Kate" gumamnya. Justin kembali melihat isi emailnya dengan senyum khasnya, dalam keterangan tambahan di e-mail tersebut tersebut tertulis kalau dia harus datang hari ini juga untuk melakukan wawancara dengan sesorang bernama Cynthia jam 10 pagi "_what?! you gotta be kidding me!_" Justin langsung melihat jam di laptopnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8:30, Justin bergegas menuju kamar mandi apartemen mungilnya, "_damn, this is crazy_, aku harus mandi dan segara mengejar bus, ya bus! yang lambannya bukan main! Ahh, konsiprasi jahat alam semesta apa lagi ini?" Justin gusar dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kinnetik 10:04

Justin tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa dia harus terlambat disaat-saat seperti ini, masuk terlambat di wawancara yang menentukan hidupnya dalam semester ini. Dia memasuki sebuah gedung yang dulunya _bath house_, Tampton Street terkenal dengan _bath house_ nya yang sangat banyak di kota Pittsburgh, dan dia kagum tempat semacam ini bisa disulap menjadi sebuah kantor minimalis namun elegan dengan mengkombinasikan bangunan tua dan tata arsitektur modern.

Tanpa ragu, Justin melangkah menuju meja resepsionis, disana dia disambut seorang resepsionis berkulit hitam bernama Naomi "halo, saya Justin Taylor, kesini untuk melakukan wawancara _internship_ bersama Cynthia Morris" Naomi hanya memberikan simpul manis di wajahnya, mengagumi garis wajah feminis tapi tetap menawan yang dimiliki Justin Taylor, ia kemudian memencet tombol telepon untuk berbicara dengan Cynthia. Tak lama berselang Naomi mempersilahkan Justin untuk menunggu di lobby. Justin masih ragu apakah wawancaranya hari ini akan tetap berlangsung, dia sudah terlambat, _Damn!_ , seseorang dengan kemeja warna biru muda menghampiri Justin "Halo, anda Justin Taylor? perkenalkan nama saya Ty Paulson"

Ty tanpa basa-basi langsung memandu calon anak magang yang terlambat ini ke ruangannya , terlambat dan tidak produktif adalah tiket seorang karyawan Kinnetik, bahkan mahasiswa magang untuk dikeluarkan dari agensi terkenal ini.

Justin melihat sekeliling ruangan bercat putih gading karyawan yang memandunya itu dengan seksama, dengan cerdas dia bertanya "_sorry sir, i'm here_ _to meet_ Cynthia Morris" dengan meringis sinis Ty menjawab "_yeah, it was her schedule precisely at 10 AM_, sekarang jam 10 lewat 9 menit _kid_!" Justin tidak menyangka Ty yang baru ia temui beberapa menit sudah setengah membentak dalam menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan ia belum dipersilakan untuk duduk. Justin tersentak dan hilang kepercayaan diri.

_Oke ini bad day buat aku, bad day, damn you Paulson!_ Gumam Justin dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Justin melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan datanglah seseorang dengan kemeja semi formal Armani warna biru laut tanpa dimasukan dalam celana, tangannya memakai jam tangan Rolex yang pastinya mahal bagi Justin, dengan rambut coklat rapi, bermata coklat berkilauan memasuki ruangan Ty Paulson, dia bertanya "Paulson_, did you call from LA? You got message from Ted?" _ dengan sigap Paulson menjawab " _yes_ , _I got it, I covered it, but I have to interview this student_"

_Wow, this Kinney guy is so hot_! kata Justin dalam hati sambil memandangi _the greek god_, _adonis_, mister Kinney, calon Bosnya.

Brian memasuki ruangan dan melihat seorang yang sedang diwawancarai oleh Paulson, _Oh, what an angelic blond, whitest skin I've ever seen, so delicious and tempting_ ujar Brian dalam hati, mengagumi putihnya kulit Justin, yang dibalut sweater warna biru yang senada dengan warna matanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Brian lalu memtuskan "_Go call him again Paulson, whats your name? Go to my office_, _Paulson I take care of this_!" perintah Brian kepada Paulson tanpa memandang wajah orang yang diajak bicara, dengan penuh hormat dan kesigapan Paulson dengan cepat menjawab "_Sure a thing, Boss_!" kemudian, decak kagum dari Justin yang masih memandangi seseorang yang dipanggil bos oleh Paulson menjawab dengan agak terbata-bata "_Ugh, ok_ , _ohh my name is _Justin Taylor_ sir, erm_ Mister Kinney?" Justin masih canggung menyebut nama bos nya, bahkan ia hampir lupa menyebut nama dirinya sendiri.

_Hmm, Justin Taylor, cara kamu memanggil nama aku sangat seksi, dengan bibir itu aku penasaran hal apa saja yang bisa kamu lakukan dengan bibir merah muda yang manis semacam itu _ujar Brian dengan pikiran yang nakal.

"_yes, you can call me that, go to my office, now!_" perintah Brian kepada Justin, dengan tensi seksual yang sangat tinggi sambil melihat wajah a la bidadari Justin Taylor dia ingin sekali mencium bibir itu. Tanpa melihat ke arah Paulson, Justin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti ke arah Brian Kinney pergi.

_Oh man, you're very sexy, you can do me! _Justin tak dapat menahan bisikan nakal dalam hatinya, dia menyiapkan strategi agar ia bisa bekerja disini selama satu semester penuh, dan tentunya bisa memandang Brian yang tampan dan memiliki aura seksual yang sangat besar ini, caranya adalah dengan melakukan wawancara dengan baik, oh bukan, dengan sebaik mungkin, sambil memegang portofolio yang ia bawa erat-erat, sedikit tegang, Justin melangkah dengan roda yang berputar kencang di otaknya sambil berpikir, hal apa yang akan terjadi di wawancara magangnya.

Justin memasuki ruangan Brian yang cukup luas, ruangan ini terhubung dengan ruang _meeting_ yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup elegan, dari dalam ruangan ini, Justin dapat melihat beberapa orang menyiapkan _outline_ presentasi di ruang _meeting_ tanpa pintu itu, beberapa laptop juga menyala diletakan diatas meja, Justin sangat mengagumi interior ruangan ini, bahkan ia mengagumi detail sederhana seperti mangkok kaca transparan yang berisi beberapa apel hijau yang segar diatas meja. Justin dipersilakan untuk duduk.

_Finally, I can rest my butt in this place_ gumam Justin sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Bisa lihat portofolio yang kamu pegang?" tanya Brian dengan sopan, Justin tanpa ragu memberikannya kepada Brian, calon bos dan pria yang sangat ia kagumi.

"_Well, very good resume that you have here_, kamu mahasiswa PIFA tahun ketiga, mengikuti kelas marketing dan periklanan, gambar kamu juga sangat...bagus" Justin sedikit lega mendengarnya.

_awal yang baik Justin_ katanya dalam hati.

"Nilai kamu juga bagus, kamu dapat A disemua nilai desain grafis dan komposisi, juga konstruksi warna _do you think you can spend your time here on full semester_? tanya Brian

"_Sure sir, Kinnetik is the best ad agency in town_, saya akan bekerja keras _and dissapointing you is the last thing I want" _ jawab Justin dengan penuh percaya diri, ia memainkan matanya saat mengatakan _dissapointing you _agar memunculkan kesan seksi dan nakal di benak Brian.

Brian mengangguk, ia cukup terkesan dengan kepercayaan diri Justin.

"_Well, do you think you can work long hours, deep into the night_" Brian kembali menguji kepercayaan diri Justin dengan setengah menggoda iman Justin sambil memainkan kedua alisnya.

Gila, wawancara dengan Brian Kinney sungguh sangat menyenangkan, namun ia tidak menyangka calon bosnya akan menggoda seperti ini.

_Ugh, come on, Berpikir Justin,berpikir..._

Justin meskipun sangat menikmati wawancara dengan Brian tetapi dia harus memutuskan apakah dia harus melanjutkan strategi "_Be Sexy, Get the Boss_" atau "_Be Good, Get the Job_" dengan melihat ketampanan yang luar biasa, Justin tidak dapat menahan gejolak imajinasi nakal dan bagian tubuhnya yang memberontak untuk dibiarkan timbul, Justin kemudian memutuskan untuk melancarkan strategi yang lebih nakal "_I'm fierce, you'll be mine_"

"Sure, I will work for you deep into the night, saya akan melakukan apa saja untuk Kinnetik dan anda agar perusahaan dan pemiliknya tetap berjalan di jalur yang baik" Justin tidak mempercayai kata kata itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya _screw you Justin_!

"_wow, tempting_, cukup menggiurkan, aku butuh pegawai seperti kamu, aku cepat lelah dengan rutinitas sampai tengah malam, kadang aku butuh pelepasan" Brian mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia membiarkan kata nakal itu keluar dari bibirnya, ia berharap Justin tidak akan menuntutnya di pengadilan atas kasus pelecehan profesi.

_Oh gosh, this guy is soo sexy and adorable_, _even though when he's trying to be naughty_,baiklah, saya siap melakukan apa saja yang anda mau kata Justin dalam hati, dengan sedikit memainkan alis kirinya. _Sensual suggestion is so on. _

Justin dengan penuh percaya diri mengatakan "_so, you'll hire me_?"

"_ha, do you have to ask_? kamu bisa bekerja mulai sekarang" jawab Brian mengimbangi kepercayaan diri Justin yang mengagumkan.

_To be continued guys_, semoga bisa menghibur, komentar is love!


	2. Plan for Date

Justin masih terbaring di kasurnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, ia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, ia masih belum begitu yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berada di depan bosnya, Brian Kinney. Dia adalah seorang pria yang dewasa, tinggi dan berwawasan luas, Justin tentu banyak belajar darinya, namun hal yang terbesit dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan Brian, ia sudah lama menjadi single, dia memerlukan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya, mencintainya dan memilikinya sepanjang waktu. Tak sadar, Justin terlelap saat membayangkan Brian Kinney.

**Kinnetik 9 : 10 AM**

Justin serta anggota timnya Anna dan Evan sedang mempersiapkan presentasi iklan terbaru Larson Electronics berupa sebuah iklan cetak di surat kabar dan dua buah iklan pop up untuk dipasang di internet, Justin dan kedua rekannya memasuki ruang meeting, dia melihat Brian Kinney CEO Kinnetik, Dan Millibands account excecutive Kinnetik, dan Gail Neville perwakilan Larson Electronics. Justin melihat Brian memandang kearahnya ' Damn, that guy is so hot' pikirnya, setelah dipersilahkan untuk melakukan presentasi Justin maju kedepan untuk melakukan tugasnya, dia menjelaskan desain iklan yang telah ia buat bersama timnya yang berjumlah 3 orang. Justin dengan tenang menjawab semua pertanyaan dari semua orang yang ada di ruang meeting tersebut, saat Brian memandangnya, Justin berhenti berpikir, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Damn!

Jam demi jam telah berlalu, akhirnya presentasi berjalan dengan muluh, Gail Neville sebagai perwakilan Larson Electronic akan menyampaikan ide itu kepada bosnya di Chicago, Justin dan kedua rekannya membereskan semua piranti yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan presentasi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Taylor, kamu ada waku sebentar?" tanya Brian dari belakang.

"tentu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab Justin

" _Ya, I want you come to my room_."

"Sure boss" jawab Justin sambil mengikuti Brian, ini adalah kali kedua Justin akan memasuki ruangan Brian Kinney, dia masih gugup dan khawatir apabila ini menyangkut presentasi timnya untuk Larson Electronic, account pertama yang ditangani Justin sebagai _team leader_.

"_have a seat Taylor_" kata Bria mempersilahkan Justin untuk duduk, Justin duduk dan menatap bosnya yang tampan

"ada yang ingin anda bicarakan Mr. Kinney?"

"_uh, yes, and it's Brian please_" sahut Brian

"baiklah, eh.. Brian" sapa Justin dengan sedikit ragu

" _you have done your job pretty well, I like they way you carried the presentation with your team_"

"_thanks Brian_"

" _I want you to concetrate on what they want, they ask minor changes but it's not really a problem_"

"_yes, Mr. Neville aksed to changed some few details on internet popped up ads, I will work on it with Anna and Evan_"

"_great, oh and I want you to have a lunch with me, to talk about your upcoming accounts, I've been talking to your supervisor, I might give you more chances for you in your department_" Brian tidak menyangka ia akan meminta Justin seorang siswa magang untuk makan siang bersamanya.

"_oh ok_" Justin tidak menyangka bahwa Brian akan mengajaknya makan siang, bukan hal yang besar, namun seorang Brian Kinney yang memintanya, siapa yang bisa menolak?

"_Ok then, meet me in this room before we go, I'll see you later_" pungkas Brian.

Justin memandang Brian dengan penuh percaya diri, dia akan memikirkan rencana untuk mengambil hati Brian Kinney.

_Guys this is the short update, I will post its continuation later_

_Please leave me a review_

_Thanks._


End file.
